


Broomstick talk

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author's notes: </b>Written for <a href="http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_writers</b></a> Wizarding Games 2014. Using prompts from:<br/><i>Assignment 1: </i><i>Racing Broom, </i></p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Broomstick talk

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's notes:** Written for [**hd_writers**](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/) Wizarding Games 2014. Using prompts from:  
>  _Assignment 1:_ _Racing Broom,_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit.  
> 

„Mate, is that the new firebolt X7?“ Blaise dropped next to Draco onto the lockerroom bench. The Racingbroom gleamed under Dracos careful polishing motions. Having just taken it for a ride, Draco looked at the brooms as another might look at a lover.

„How on earth did you get Potter to let you touch that Broom?“

Draco smirked at Blaise and said in a nonchalant way that fooled no one, at least not his best friend.

„Lets put it this way. I know how to handle Potters Broomstick.“

Blaise started to laugh. It was good to see Draco happy again. Handlings Broomsticks, no matter the kind, was obviously good for him.


End file.
